


Vakarian Class Heavy Combat Frigate

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dark Spectre series, Darkspectre212, Heavy Combat Frigate, Human, Imperial Systems Alliance, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77, Systems Alliance, warship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Vakarian Class Heavy Combat Frigate

Class name: Vakarian class

Class type: Heavy combat frigate

Role: Fast attack frigate, escort, scout, long range patrol ship, raider

Length: 250 meters

Width: 80 meters

Height: 60 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive core: MK2 Tantalus core

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 3 months standard

Crew compliment: 20 (plus 10 man marine squad)

Number of ships in service: 280(75 almost ready to launch)

Number of ships on order: 300

 

Offensive Armaments:

1 Forward firing Thanix cannon with 2 rapid firing mass accelerator cannons in prow central  
2 Forward firing Disruptor torpedo launchers (1 on each prow tip)  
1 Triple barrel mass accelerator cannon (selective fire features) (ventral mounted)  
2 Forward firing Thanix cannons (underslung ventral mounted)  
8 dual barrel mass accelerator cannons (4 on each side, lateral)  
2 dual barrel medium caliber mass accelerator cannon (1 on each side, lateral)

 

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
6 Point defense short barrel mass accelerator turrets (above the shuttle bay in the rear)  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

Auxiliary craft:

2 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles

 

History:

The Nach77 Shipyard designers created a heavy combat frigate; designed to be a multi-purpose/role ship. With data recovered from the Reaper War, the designers foresaw that frigates would be in high demand and need to be more flexible in their roles. Ranging from a scout ship to that of a primary warship, the Vakarian frigate was very capability of dealing with most threats of its class and slightly higher.

Vakarian frigate boasts impressive firepower for a ship of its size, most of its weapons are direct to the front and sides. The rear of the ship is only protected by point defensive mass accelerator turrets and the GARDIAN system. With its superior speed and agility, the Vakarian frigate is a hunter killer and an excellent raider ship. Like the Raptor class Advanced Attack Cruiser, the Vakarian doesn’t have troop capacity but does have a squad of marines for defense in case of boarding or rescue operations.

Deployed into groups of two to three, the Vakarian class frigate would be able to handle most threats up to cruiser class ships. However, they wouldn’t have fighter support since none of their shuttle bays carried any. Thus these ships would have to rely on each other’s GARDIAN defense networks to protect each other in target rich environments.

Upon seeing the final product and a demonstration, Vice Admiral Shepard declared that the ship should be named the Vakarian class. This was to honor her trusted and loyal friend from the Turian Hierarchy.

Heavy combat frigates would become the primary backbone to the Imperial Systems Alliance Navy.

 

Special thanks to Nach77 for this ship design

nach77.deviantart.com/art/Alli…

All things Mass Effect is owned by Bioware.


End file.
